Code Geass: Fire Dragon of Black Knightmare
by Dragon King Acnologia
Summary: Adopted from Six Paths of Rebellion. After won over his old friend Zeref, Natsu is sent into a new world with giant mechanical monsters used by a nation attempting to take over the world. With the aid from a green haired girl named C.C. he plans to stop them by using power of Geass combine with his knowledge over magic. Smart Natsu! Natsu x C.C.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Code Geass don't ****belong to me but I own any OC in this story. I have adopted this story from a story calls "Six Paths of Rebellions" which belongs to 'Lord Maximus' after asking permission because I found his/her story interested me and I asked to myself why don't I make one **but have it crossover with Fairy Tail instead **[His/Her story is the reason I watched Code Geass]. I however have no talent at writing fighting scene for Code Geass story since it's so details also I'm still new in Fanfiction and couldn't write a decent one. But I'll add my own touch for this story, so please enjoy! **

**Code Geass: Fire Dragon of ****Black Knightmare**

**Monday, February 11****th**** 2016, 08:00 P.M, France, M.A.R.S Lab.**

Walking through the hallway was the member of the bio-engineering and tech division is Gisele Akazaki, graduate of the Royal University in Paris. She graduated in honors, gaining her Associates and Bachelors in Robotic and Computer Engineering in her second year and one of few who could design a very advance Knightmare aside Rakshata Chawla and Lloyd Asplund. She is a half Japanese half French whose father is a retired Black Ops in the Marines and her mother was a Radiologist who graduated from Cairo University.

She was currently checking out the tasks she completed from a tech book. "Okay so all I have to do now is the firewall for the super computer and…" She never got to finish due to the fact that when she passed the Knightmare-tech room the sound of static was heard in the room and after that, the sound of a crash and a person grunting was heard.

Gisele jump back a little as she heard the crash through the door with a surprised look on her face. When the flash dies down she heard someone groaning in the room and knew none of the tech officials were in there and her eyes narrow so she presses a small device on her belt and it blinks red. She slowly approached the door with caution and was on full alert. She places her hand on the knob and slowly opens the door. Gisele managed to open it halfway and poked her head inside only to let out a gasp at what she saw. In the Tech room where Knightmare parts scattered the floor was a figure, a male to be exact.

The male was a lean, muscular young man, tall height with a slightly tan skin tone and spiky pink-colored hair. He was wearing an open-collared, one-sleeved black waistcoat with orange trimmed, which was tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covered his left arm, leaving his entire right arm as well as some strange tattoo, consequently exposed. He was wearing white scaled scarf and white pants. He also wore wristband on his right wrist.

Gisele fully opened the door and walked forward, but paused in her steps when she saw their condition and decided to check the male since he was the worst for wears. His waistcoat, scarf, and pants were torn, tattered, and from the looks of it, he was bleeding in several areas of his body. The most noticeable was the left chest area above his heart where blood was leaking out and well as the blood dripping from the side of his lip.

"Oh my god..." Gisele whispered and rushed to his side and kneeled down. The unknown pink-haired slightly lifted his head, revealing his onyx eyes. He tried to get back on his feet but was staggering a little so Gisele helped him up by putting his right arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Th-thank... you." He said in japanese raspy voice but then coughed out some blood from his lip.

"Hey take it easy now." Gisele said as she carefully led him out of the room and rushing towards them were security guards with their guns ready.

"Professor Akazaki we got your silent alarm are you alri-" The first guards stopped his sentence and looked at the pink-haired man she was helping and saw his blood dripping on the floor. They also saw three other female on the ground. "…Never mind we have to get them to the medical ward." The second guard went to help Gisele with the teen while the first one pulls out walkman calling for a medical unit not noticing that their visitor lost consciousness.

**Wednesday, February 13****th**** 2016, 10:10 A.M, France, Paris, M.A.R.S Lab.**

Gisele was heading towards the recovery room where her 'guest' from two days ago was recovering. The medical team proceeded to treat his injuries but when they did, every injury, including the major one in the male chest healed instantly. Some of the members in the science division were wondering if he has incredible healing abilities.

When they wanted an explanation on how he got into the Knightmare-tech Center, Gisele answered by stating she didn't fully know due to the fact that she was going through her tasks for the day and as she passed the room there was a flash of black light and them crashing into the floor and were a bloody mess. So the director decided that they should wait until the guest wake up.

She made her way to the room he was recovering and when she entered, saw him sitting on top of the bed in the lotus position meditating. He had bandages wrapped around his upper body, and parts of his shoulders and arms and was wearing a pair of black pajama pants.

"You're awake I see? How are you doing?" Gisele asked as she gently closed the door.

"Better, thank you for asking." The pink-haired teen replied back. "By the way I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied to Gisele who nodded, catching his name.

"I'm Gisele Akazaki, the one who found you barely alive in that room. Are you hungry by any chance? You must be hungry from your recovery for the last two days." She offered and that was when he fully turned around.

"Yes if it's not too much trouble." Natsu asked smiling a little.

"No trouble at all." She then exited out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. "Crap i forgot to ask them what they actually likes. Oh well I guess I'll just give hill a little of everything." Meanwhile, Natsu lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what should he to do next.

Gisele came back to the room with several food boxes and offered him to her guest. As soon as he was finished she was stumped that he was able to consume that much food. "Sorry about that. I was born with a large stamina affinity that I inherited from my mother so I tend to eat a lot." He apologized while the trays of food were piled up on the table. He had removed the bandages from his body revealing his lean and toned figure that had no form of scars whatsoever and put on a pair of dark blue pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

"Oh don't worry about it. High metabolism isn't an issue with M.A.R.S labs food supply. Anyhow I'd like to ask you a few question regarding your appearance here Natsu." Gisele asked the pink-haired dragon slayer who looked up at her. She had jet black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and had two bangs framing her face. Her eyes were jade green and wore a black dress shirt with a V neck collar and a purple skirt that stopped above her knees and over it she wore a lab coat.

"How I got here?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head for a few minutes wondering if he should lie or not. He decided tell Gisele the truth since he didn't know where he was exactly. "Call it crazy or nuts but…"

**Flashback Start**

**Sunday, August 21th, Year X791, 10:00 P.M, Fiore, Magnolia.**

The war is over, Tartaros, E.N.D Acnologia and Natsu's old friend, Zeref has been defeated by combine from all mages. But at a cost.

Rain sputtered down relentlessly upon the cracked stonework, trickling down through vast valleys of wreckage, stained red as it mixed with the blood of the fallen. The Guild had been completely pulverised, as had much of the rest of Magnolia and any other city in Earthland, once so bustling with life. Hard to believe that this graveyard was once the strongest guild in Earthland.

And now it was gone. The crimson rain cascaded down upon the lonely figure surrounded by corpses of both friends and enemies. Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts. So many dear to Natsu had fallen in the final, terrible battle.

After a very narrow win over Tartaros, E.N.D and Acnologia with the cost of his life, Wendy sacrificed her own life to revive Natsu. Natsu and the others had returned to a bloodbath. Many of the mages and Guild masters were already dead, though they had taken many Zeref's demons with them. Igneel came out from inside Natsu's body along with Natsu's old friend, Mavis Vermillion who actually was **Rumen Isutowaru [Lumen Histoire]** itself and helped Natsu and his group taken on Zeref, and won…but the price had been too high. Nearly everyone had been killed, including Igneel and Mavis by the time both Zeref and Natsu along with Igneel and Mavis released their full powers, resulting in an enormous shockwave of concentrated magic power.

Right now, we can found our favorite dragon slayer stood triumphant over his old friend, **Kuro Madoshi [****B****lack Mage]** Zeref. After a long day long battle with him, Natsu had beaten him, Zeref on the ground dying from the wounds inflected upon him by Natsu.

"It's over Zeref." Natsu said, panting like crazy.

Zeref smiled and said. "Yes. Yes it is. And I must say, you've out done yourself my friend. Surpassed me in every way possible. Mavis must be proud of you, Natsu." Natsu's eyes became sad at his dad mentioned another friend of his and Zeref, who died after defending him from Zeref's **Shi no Maho [Death Magic]**.

"Why'd you do it? All this? You could have done something productive, something worth doing." Natsu asked. "So why Zeref?"

Zeref gave off a small laugh. "You really want to know?" His friend nodded. "Then I'll tell you why. There must always be a hero my son, always. Then there must always be a villain to contest him. Even if evil is put down for a time evil must stay alive in order for good to prove itself above it. Without good evil destroys all things, and without evil, good becomes evil. It that simple." Zeref told Natsu.

"It's not that simple!" Natsu countered.

"But it is. Look at what we've done together. I gave the world an enemy to hate and unite against, and you brought them together. You've done something for each of every guilds like I knew you would the day you were born. Then you united them to face me. Like I knew you would." Zeref coughed a bit.

Natsu then narrowed his eyes. "There something else, isn't there."

Zeref smiled at him weakly. "Yes. The fact is, either you are no longer needed here you couldn't live in here anymore. He may have defeated me but you failed to protect this world is from me, my demons and Acnologia because you tried to carrying it on your shoulder alone. Now this world is about to be destroyed. However, as a present for defeating me, I'm going to send you to another world to live on."

Natsu shocked at that before calmed a bit. "Ok, let's say I believe you that you could do that. You're out of magic how can you send me to another world?" Natsu heard a crunch sound. "What do you eat?"

"This is what I call Magic Pill. I made his Magic Pill to fully charge my magic for a few seconds for this very moment." Zeref began to chant his spell.

Natsu simply turned and looked off into the town that was once his home. All it was now, was a burning wasteland. It would be quarantined from the rest of the world and people would be told of the horrors that fell here... none would truly know what had happened but stories would be made.

He took a final glance down at the dead demon and black dragon at his feet and frowned before turning back to Zeref who was glowing with several different magic circles around him, muttering words too fast for Natsu to understand. Natsu simply watched as several of the glowing magic circles shot out towards him and surrounded them like Zeref had. When the final magic circle came together with the others Natsu noted that Zeref had stopped chanting.

"Oh, this world that you're sending me to Zeref. Can you tell me about it?. What's it like?"

"The world is broken like this one. That is all I know. You will be sent there to fix it. Don't forget about me my friend that's all I ask for doing this for you. Are you ready?" The dragon slayer nodded. **"****Kuroi Maho: Jigen no Soukou****!**** [****B****lack Arts:****Dimension Traveling]!****"** In a dark flash Natsu gone while Zeref collapsed once again said his last words before died. "Good luck, Natsu!"

**Flashback End**

**Wednesday, March 13****th**** 2016, 10:35 A.M, France, Paris, M.A.R.S Lab.**

Gisele remained silent as he explained himself and brushed a bang back. "That's quite a story." That was all she said which made Natsu's eye brows rise into his hair.

"So you believe me?" He asked with an incredulous expression on his face and Gisele smiled.

"At first I don't, but I know you're telling the truth from your face!" Gisele answered honestly. "Natsu you said you were from a world where mage rule correct?" She asked the pink-haired Dragon Slayer who nodded. "So that would make you and the other one as well right? I mean judging from your physique you look like you could give an All Star Athlete a run for his money. Also that strange tattoo on your shoulder, what was that?"

"Oh that? The world I belong was called Earthland, well my world there were so many countries, but the country I lived was called Fiore. The countries were ruled by the king. Also, every mages have their own guild, a guild is an association for wizards and it will mediate jobs and other information to wizards. A wizard isn't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." Natsu answered while they remained silent.

"Each Guild was ruled by a mage called Guild Master. We're from the guild called Fairy Tail." He added, causing the science raised an eyebrow at his guild name. "Also, guild master were ruled by the Magic Council. They were act like government for magical world. But the council also picked 10 individuals to become **Seiten Dai Madoshi [Ten Wizard Saint]**. It's a title bestowed by the chairman of magic council to the strongest 10 wizard on the continents."

"Let me guess, you're one of this Wizard Saint?" Gisele asked, causing Natsu grinned like an idiot while scratched back of his head.

"To be honest, no. I've never became one, heck I've never even became an S-Class mage before." He answered."However, I was probably the one of the strongest mage in Earthland, Only my friends, Zeref and Mavis who could match me!" Natsu finished.

Gisele rubbed her chin in thought and then smiles. "Very interesting that someone as young as you was possessed such power. Must've been one heck of a life." She stated while the guest nodded in agreement. "So do you have any other way of getting back home?" Natsu frowned and shook his head.

"Sadly no. My world is most likely gone after the war and I was sent here by Zeref through a time space spells that's irreversible so I can't go back." He said solemnly, a single tear came out from his eye. "But enough about my past, where are we exactly?" Natsu asked Gisele after wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're currently on a planet called Earth. Here we do have a military but they're divided into several branches and our technology is highly advanced especially with the robotic technology we gained over the years." She explained.

"Wow. Now I'm starting to get interested. I may not know anything about this aliens but I think we can give this new world a shot and see what it has to offer. Besides I think this beats living in world filled with countless violence, war, and bloodshed." Natsu replied and the other had pleased looks on their faces.

"Well then Natsu you and the other are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like until you find your place in this world." Gisele stated. "I'll get you up to date on everything you need to know about this planet. Once again it was a pleasure meeting you Natsu Dragneel and I wish you luck." She said before exiting out of the door.

**Sunday, February 17****th**** 2016, 11:45 P.M, Area 13, Seoul.**

Throughout the days, Natsu met some of Gisele's fellow colleagues as well as got a tour around the facility so that he would know which places to access and which ones were prohibited for certain staff members to enter. During his stay there, he read up about the modern world he was living in, deedless to say that the dragon slayer was extremely interested in this world.

From what he got from Gisele, She explained how Britannia had risen to power, forced their rule on more than half the world already, and was constantly trying to control the rest. She explained their policy of stripping a country and its people of their name, and replacing them with numbers. On and on he went for hours, detailing every tidbit of Britannia's ruling structure, military superiority, and their opinions of non Britannians.

By the end of her explanation, Natsu's nails had pierced through his palm due to how tightly he was clenching his fists. This dimension…this world…sounded like one country having enough power to conquer the rest. At least back in his world there was some semblance of balance, shaky though it was, between the biggest nations. As of right now, for all intents and purposes, it seemed as if Britannia had won already.

He could tell there were some things she had skipped in her explanation, but he'd heard enough to consider Britannia his enemy. But he couldn't take down a nation alone. There was no guild on his side, and no other mage fighting with him on the battlefield. So he decided to gain comrade as many as he can.

Right now, he was in a country formerly known as South Korea now called as Area 13. Gisele asked Natsu a favor to infiltrate one of Britannia facilities and gained some important data as much as he can, especially an experiment called Code-R. As night time hit, the facility was barely lit but in the shadows, Natsu dressed in black were zipping across the darkness avoiding several Knightmare that was patrolling the area. He then hopped across the rooftop, avoiding the spotlights that roamed across the roofs.

"Man, to think playing Ninja could be so much fun. Too bad Happy missed it!" Natsu whispered sadly, remembering his blue partner before had his way in facility through air duck.

Natsu then landed on some lab filled with many computers, looked around and make sure no one saw him. "Okay…now!" He walked up to the main computer and placed his Flash Drive in the USB port. The computer alerted all of the other branches of labs that one of their branches was being hacked. The flash drive was doing its job downloading flies by the Exabyte. He knew, however, that the Knightmare would be here soon if not already on their way here.

He looked at the computer and he was almost done with his hack. A ding sound was heard and his hack was complete. "Done without trouble. Nice clean job." He took off the flash drive from CPU and was about to leave until something caught his attention. It was a tank filled with some green liquid, but what caught his attention was what inside the tank. Inside the tank, was a beautiful girl with long flowing green hair wearing a white full body suit with multiple bindings to restrain her limbs and a mask of some sort that he soon think was providing her with air.

He walked to the tank and saw the inscription on the bottom and widened his eyes as he read it.

"CODE-R"

**And Cut!**

**How's my first x-over story and adoptive story and how's my OC and my own Natsu's **b**ackground, I hope it's at least satisfying. Curious what might ****be**** Natsu's Knightmare looks like****. You might find the answer in the next chapter. ****Like ****before, English is my third language, any constructive criticisms are acceptable and any flames will be given to Natsu. Until then,**

**Ciao!**


End file.
